


Found Family

by saisei



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M, Quadruple Drabble, World of Ruin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 11:31:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15508992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saisei/pseuds/saisei
Summary: Ignis finds a child.





	Found Family

"I need help," Ignis said over the phone, and Prompto nearly _flew_ across Duscae. They weren't the three little words he most wanted to hear, but still, they made him feel like an awesome boyfriend.

He heard the screaming as soon as he cut the engine on his motorcycle. Fear sent him sprinting, but when he got to the haven he realized it wasn't wild animals or daemons. Just an angry human baby, failing to be placated by whatever Ignis was exhaustedly humming.

"Hey," Prompto said, loudly, and Ignis snapped around, baby in one arm and free hand reaching for a dagger.

*

Ignis looked immediately mortified-slash-contrite. "She won't stop," he said, and while Prompto totally didn't understand what was going on, he was invested in making Ignis less miserable.

"Give her here." He walked over and took the kid. "Now sleep." Ignis opened his mouth to protest, but Prompto shut him up with a kiss. "I'm good."

Ignis didn't go down without stumbling zombie-like through Babycare 101, pointing out milk, diapers, and all-purpose ointment before collapsing inside the tent. Prompto tucked the kid up against his shoulder and started walking, testing the bounce in his step until he found the right calming rhythm.

*

Prompto'd never been around babies in Insomnia, but he learned stuff shuttling refugees to safety. He assumed the baby's parents had died, and Ignis couldn't have left her. Prompto hated thinking of how much danger he'd have had to be in – he must have been hunting alone, or else Prompto wouldn't have been called for help.

"You'll like Lestallum," he told her, and kept on talking as he paced, until he'd bored her to sleep. Then he settled her next to Ignis and lay down on the other side, wondering what the hell they were going to do.

**

The first thing Gladio asked was, "Is Ignis safe with a kid?" Prompto got what he meant, but his primal instinct was to punch Gladio hard in the face. His anger must have shown, because Gladio raised his hands.

"If you ever suggest to Ignis that he's an unfit father because he's _blind_ ," Prompto started, voice low.

"What if she eats a bug or plays with fire?"

Prompto shook his head. "He's got me."

Apparently done pushing his luck, Gladio shrugged off his doubts. "Pretty cool – Noct'll flip when he gets back. Call me when you need a sitter."


End file.
